The Corridor and the Rat
by Iris Stardust
Summary: Have you ever wondered how comes the Weasley twins never went to look what was on the third floor corridor? Or why they never noticed Petter Pettigrew on the Marauder's Map? This one-shoot might hold some answers.


**_The Corridor and the Rat_**

"_And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."_

Some people laughed at Dumbledore's words but most of them looked worried. Third year students Fred and George Weasley, however, looked at each other and knew in a moment that they were thinking the same. This sounded like a very interesting adventure.

* * *

Few hours later they sneaked out of Gryffindor common room. "What are you two planning again?" Fat Lady asked suspiciously but the twins just grinned and said at the same time: "Nothing!"

The Fat Lady was still looking at them suspiciously but they were already gone.

"This must've been our record," George said. "Even we waited for second night to sneak out at night in our first two years."

"There is always a first to things," Fred said. "And I doubt teachers will expect anyone to sneak out of bed on the first night. Expect McGonagall probably. And Filch and Mrs. Noriss but those two don't count. You took that thing right?"

"What do you think of me? Of course I had," George said, while he was already taking piece of parchment out of his pocket. He took out his wand at muttered quietly: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

These were the words you had to say, if you want to open this amazing treasure Fred and George Weasley _found _in their first year. Ok, they stole it from Filch's office but there's not a big difference right?

This amazing, awesome, perfect parchment the Weasley twins owned was called the Mararuder's Map and it was the best (and probably the only one) map of Hogwarts in the whole world.

It showed not only all of the classrooms, corridors, offices, kitchen, common rooms, staircases and other rooms in Hogwarts but also secret passages leading to Hogsmade and the most important – it showed all people in the castle at place they were in.

Weasley twins examined the map carefully. It was as they expected. There weren't a lot of teachers patrolling.

"Good," Fred say. "If we want to go to the third floor without noticing... What's wrong George?" He noticed that his twin brother was looking at the other part of the map.

"Look at that Fred," he said quickly.

Fred looked at the part of map George showed. It was Gryffindor first year dormitory. "You really think I have nothing better to do than watching my younger brother sleeping?" Fred asked in joke. He knew that George would have better reason for looking there.

"It's not that," George said even though he knew his brother was joking. "Look at that. There is person called Peter Pettigrew and it looks like he is sleeping in same bed as Ron..."

"Please George, stop it. I already have disgusting images in my head," Fred said. But then he remembered. "Peter Pettigrew? Isn't that the man who was killed 10 years ago? Soon after You-Know-Who disappeared?"

George nodded. "He's been dead for 10 years. How is possible that he is sleeping in the same bed as Ron..."

"Please stop it! Those images are returning. But you're right, that's strange."

"We can think about that later. The third floor corridor is waiting for us."

They came to the third floor but the door was locked. "Alohomora!" Fred whispered. The door opened.

"They aren't really careful if that corridor is really so dangerous," George said. "That's the first year spell," finished Fred.

They came inside and at first wondered how comes that this corridor is forbidden but they soon noticed the reason.

There was a huge dog there. If people would only hear that they would probably thought about why is that so dangerous. But there was tiny detail about that dog that made it dangerous. It was almost as big as whole room and it didn't look very friendly. Oh, and I almost forgot, it got three heads.

Fred and George Weasley didn't need to even look at each other to know they were thinking the same. They quickly went out of the room, locked the door again and went back to the Gryffindor common room. Even they weren't stupid enough to stay in the same room with three-headed dog for so long.

"Ok. I think..." George said.

"...that Dumbledore..." continued Fred.

"...finally showed..."

"...the biggest point..."

"...of how mad he is," they finished together.

They never went there again after that. Even they weren't so stupid to spend more time there. Well they were shocked when they learned at the end of the year what did Harry, Ron and Hermione found there.

Oh and there was another thing. Because of three-headed dog they totally forgot that they saw Peter Pettigrew on the Marauder's Map and after that they never noticed it again. Probably because they weren't really interested in what their younger brother is doing while he sleeps.

And they were very angry at themselves when they learned the truth four years later. If they would only pay more attention they would maybe be able to prevent this sooner.

But they were Weasley twins. They always found joke in everything. So they didn't bother about that for too long.


End file.
